


Please

by kattytoofatty



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattytoofatty/pseuds/kattytoofatty
Summary: Erik and Charles are clearly meant for each otherWhat *should* have happened (sort of) in the beach scene





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago when I first watched X-Men:First Class, and the sub-text almost killed me. I am so done with gay-baiting.  
> Alternative outcome to the beach scene  
> Also, embrace day drinking!
> 
> Love always x

Erik stood there, arm outstretched ready to let the missile hit the warships. Charles watched him, wishing he could see his thoughts, wishing that Erik wasn’t wearing Shaw’s helmet. His eyes were cold, their stare hard as he glared at Charles, daring him to try to stop him. Charles was loathe to reveal his secret now, particularly in front of an audience, but it was all he could think of that would stop Erik. Though he was going to play all the other cards in his hand before he played his trump.

“Erik please, I ... ” _I love you_

Erik didn’t need to be a telepath to know what Charles was trying to say. They’d both said it often enough before. His face twisted into a pained expression.

“I know you do. I do too. But I cannot stand idly by and leave them free to continue persecuting our kind. I cannot let this happen again. You know that.”

“Erik please, see reason – ”

“I do! It is not I who is ignorant to reason Charles, it is you.”

Charles recoiled as if he had been struck. Erik turned away from him.

“If you do not wish to witness this you can still leave. Do not stay on my account.”

“Erik I cannot leave you!”

Erik whirled his head around “and why not?”

“Because I – ” _shit_. Charles took a deep breath and stepped closer to Erik, who watched him warily.

“Because I’m pregnant Erik.” His voice wavered a bit, but he knew Erik heard him. He watched as his eyes grew to almost three times their size; Charles could hear Moira’s confused, hurt, thoughts, could hear Hank putting the pieces together, thinking that actually, given recent events, that was the most logical conclusion. Though more than anything he wished he could just hear Erik’s thoughts. He took another step forwards.

“It’s a secondary mutation. I never knew I had it. Though I’ve never been with someone like you before.”

Charles was stood in front of Erik now. Erik’s hand, that lay by his side, came up, almost automatically, to rest on Charles’ hip. Charles bought his hands up and gripped the sides of the helmet, lifting it slowly from his lover’s head.

“Please Erik ...”

Erik remained motionless as Charles pulled the helmet from his head, breathing hard and heart beating fast. He felt Charles’ mind on the fringes of his own the second it was clear, that gentle, re-assuring warmth he’d come to enjoy, and love, over the past few months. He could sense immediately that what Charles was saying was true, and he knew he couldn’t let the missiles strike the ships, however justified he felt in the action. Charles would never forgive him if he did. Erik had been born into war, he knew first-hand the destruction and pain it could cause. He would not let his child suffer the same. He raised his hand upwards and clenched his fist tightly – the missiles arched skywards, colliding, imploding and exploding, shrapnel raining down onto the sea. He could feel Charles’ relief, happiness bubbling away underneath it all. Erik wrapped the hand on Charles’ hip more securely round his waist and pulled him towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Charles responded eagerly, pressing his body into Erik’s and locking his arms around his body.

The helmet lay at their feet, forgotten.


End file.
